1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heel protection device and more particularly pertains to a new heel protection device for protecting a portion of the heel of a user's foot from developing sores from prolonged contact with bedding during a period of bedrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a heel protection device is known in the prior art. More specifically, heel protection devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,218; 1,562,454; 2,592,739; 3,693,619; 3,670,725; and Des. 261,821 and Des. 364,009.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heel protection device. The inventive device includes a cap member for receiving the heel portion of the user's foot, and a securing strap assembly for securing the cap member on the heel portion of the user's foot. The cap member comprises a base portion for positioning adjacent to a sole of the user's foot, a back portion mounted on the base portion at a rearward location of the base portion that extends substantially perpendicular to the base portion, and a pair of laterally spaced side portions mounted on lateral side locations of the base portion and the back portion, with the side portions being oriented substantially perpendicularly to the base portion.
In these respects, the heel protection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a portion of the heel of a user's foot from developing sores from prolonged contact with bedding during a period of bedrest.